Who was their first kiss with?
by narutoniue
Summary: After Naruto's and Sasuke's refusals to answer, Boruto and Sarada are determined to find out who their fathers' first kisses were with.


This story is based on a short fan fiction I found regarding Sarada's first kiss. I thought it would be amusing to play out the mystery surrounding Naruto's and Sasuke's refusals to answer their children a bit more.

 **Who was their first kiss with?**

The weather was beautiful. Blue, clear skies. The temperatures were still comfortable despite the fall season having started. However, for Sarada Uchiha, she had a mystery to solve.

"Hey, Sarada! Over here!" Boruto waved at Sarada from a booth a few tables down from the Burger Shop entrance.

"Boruto!" Sarada gave a wide smile that Boruto blushed at. After their first kiss, Boruto found he easily got embarrassed around Sarada.

"So, what was the reason you wanted to meet up?"

Sarada blushed a bit, then pushed away the embarrassment. She needed Boruto's help.

"Didn't you find it strange that Papa and the Nanadaime wouldn't day who their first kisses were?" Sarada asked seriously.

Boruto blushed a bit at the mention of "first kiss" but quickly recovered. "Meh, maybe it's something dads don't really talk about like moms do. I mean, Mom said Dad was her first kiss. She seemed really happy about it. But Dad got really angry when I asked him."

"Hmmm. Maybe." Sarada was quiet for a moment. "Ah! What if it was Karin-san? Papa did spend some time with her when they were a team."

"I suppose that could be why Uncle Sasuke didn't want to say so. You did get pretty upset when you thought that woman was your mom." Boruto reasoned. "But why did he come over and start punching my dad?"

Sarada slumped. "That confuses me too."

"Why don't you ask Kakashi-sensei?" A voice chimed in. Boruto and Sarada looked up to see Mitsuki. "As their sensei, he might know."

"Great idea, Mitsuki!" Sarada was excited. "Boruto, let's go ask Kakashi-sensei."

—-

Boruto and Sarada found Kakashi visiting Might Guy. Might Guy had pushed himself beyond his limits during the Fourth Shinobi World War and was paralyzed from the waist down. Boruto thought Might Guy was a really nice guy, even though Sarada said his eyebrows scared her.

"First kiss?" Kakashi repeated looking surprised. "I wouldn't know anything about that. I was their teacher, but your parents' personal lives are not something I know of."

Boruto and Sarada were disappointed.

"You may have better luck asking one of their classmates," Kakashi suggested. "Like Shikamaru or Ino."

"Hmm, Shikamaru-sensei is just as busy as Dad." Boruto said as they left.

"Let's find Aunt Ino instead!" Sarada suggested. "She may know!"

—

"Aunt Ino!" Sarada called out. They found her with Temari at the coffee shop. "We have a question for you."

"Hey Sarada, Boruto. What's your question?" Ino smiled.

Sarada blushed a bit. Noticing her hesitation, Boruto took the initiative.

"Do you know who Dad's and Uncle Sasuke's first kisses were with?"

Ino was a bit surprised at the question. She thought back and remembered how Naruto got too close to Sasuke's face in one of their fights and that one of their classmates bumped into Naruto, resulting in…..

Boruto and Sarada noticed Ino's facial expression become more and more angry.

"Uh….Aunt Ino?" Sarada asked timidly.

Ino put on her best smile. "I rather not think of it."

Temari glanced sideways at Ino in curiosity.

"What brought this up anyway?" Ino asked.

"Eeehhh?" Boruto and Sarada both turned red.

"Uh, it's nothing. Sarada, let's go." Boruto grabbed Sarada by the hand and led her away.

Temari watched the two of them disappear into the crowd. "Ino. What did you get so angry about?"

Ino sighed. "I remembered something unpleasant."

Temari took a sip of her tea. "Was your first kiss with Sai unpleasant? I will admit, my first kiss with Shikamaru was awkward."

"Hahaha. No, my first kiss was dreamy." Ino sighed. "Boruto and Sarada brought up something I thought I had put out of my head. You see, back at the academy…"

—

Sarada sighed. She couldn't keep asking all of Papa's peers. Mama had seemed amused by Papa's reaction when she had asked who his first kiss was with. But both Papa and the Nanadaime were angry when it was brought up. Could it be…?

"Maybe Papa and the Nanadaime had a crush on the same girl, and one of them beat out the other for the first kiss?" Sarada mused out loud.

"Hmm…" Boruto eyes scrunched as he thought it over. "Uncle Sasuke and Dad did say they were rivals when they were younger."

"That must be it then!" Sarada clasped her hands together. "It was a rivalry of sort that they rather not admit who lost!"

"But who was the girl?" Boruto pressed. "It couldn't have been Mom or Aunt Sakura."

"Why don't you use a genjutsu on them to find out the truth?" Mitsuki appeared out of nowhere.

"That seems a bit harsh." Sarada frowned.

"Are you looking for information of the past?"

"Whoa!" Boruto jumped as a veiled woman appeared.

"Yes, we are!" Sarada took the chance. "Can you help us?"

"I can. Come with me to my shop."

—-

Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki sat around a table with a mirror in the center.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Sarada?" Boruto whispered. "She looks kind of shady to me."

"It won't hurt to try." Sarada whispered back.

"So, what it it that you wish to know?" The woman asked.

"I wanna know who my dad's first kiss was with!" Boruto exclaimed, looking determined. Even though his dad told him stories of his past, he couldn't understand why he wouldn't answer such a simple question.

"Hmmm." The woman raised her hands above the mirror and it turned bright. Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki watched as the woman's eyes appeared to go out of focus.

The mirror turned dim and the woman's eyes focused on the three of them. "The Nanadaime Hokage's first kiss was with the one called…"

"There you are!" Konohamaru-sensei pushed away a curtain as he stepped in. "We have a mission assigned that needs to be taken care of pronto, and you guys are playing around. Let's go."

"But…!"

"C'mon!" Konohamaru shooed them out. He nodded to the woman. "I am sorry that these children are taking up your time."

—-

The mission was a success. Regardless, Sarada and Boruto were feeling annoyed. They sat on neighboring swings in the park.

"Nee, Boruto. Do you think that woman really knew?"

"Ah, who knows? Maybe it was all an act."

"I guess." Sarada watched the setting sun. She then glanced at Boruto, whose eyes shone even bluer at sunset. She blushed and looked down. She wanted to ask Boruto what their kiss meant, but couldn't say the words.

"Hey, Sarada."

Sarada looked at Boruto. His cheeks seemed a bit red.

"You know, I meant what I said that one time…that I would protect you when you become Hokage. I won't go back on my word." Boruto smiled that kind smile that he only showed to people he trusted.

Sarada blushed. The two shared a knowing glance of understanding. There was a slight breeze and leaves gently fluttered by. They were not going to be bound by the past. A future with unlimited potential was in front of them.


End file.
